


Quite the Shiner, m'dear

by tuneinmymind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuneinmymind/pseuds/tuneinmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really should be studying for his biology midterm, but he gets sidetracked by the conversation occurring behind him. University!AU Lourry/Ziall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the Shiner, m'dear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating studying myself. Hope you enjoy! (: .xx

He sat with his back to everyone, body hunched over as he poured over his well-worn textbook. 

 _God,_ he thought,  _won't the people behind him talk just a /little/_ _quieter?_

He huffed loudly, shaking his hair out and moving his right hand to sweep the curls out of his eyes.

He really did need a hair cut.

Quickly, he pressed the up button on the volume of his computer, hoping to drown out the animated and  _loud_  conversation occurring behind him. 

Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy, however, wasn't quite loud enough to drown out the anecdote being told.

"...he just yelled at me, 'fuck you mate' and so obviously I went to yell back-"

"Lou, you can't just yell at people like that!"

"He was being a dick, Li. Anyway, as I was saying, I yelled back at him, "give me a place and a time and I'm sure I could make that happen, right?"

"Wait, so you didn't tell him to fuck off?"

"Course not, I thought he was cute, i mean he had jawbones to  _die_  for and I could tell that from twenty feet away! So then, he just kind of stands there, looking at me- almost like he was tryin ta figure me out- and at this point i was getting really close to him- i was right by the way, he was beautiful, even more so up close-"

"Semantics, Lou. Get on with the story."

"Sorry, sorry. So, I'm standing right in front of him, and I winked at him and said, "So, you still down for the offer?" and he raised his eyebrows- for a second I was worried he didn't get that i was referring to his 'fuck you' comment, or god forbid, he was straight- but then, and you won't believe this!, a blonde lad walks up, looking all angry."

"And he just clocked you?"

"No, no. He asked what was happening. And so I told him that pretty boy- whose name ended up being Zayn- had propositioned to fuck me."

"You didn't."

"Did so."

Harry didn't realize that he had been essentially blatantly eavesdropping on the conversation until his phone buzzed on the table, shocking him back into reality. 

 **New text message- Niall Horan** flashed on his screen, but he was already slightly invested in the conversation going on behind him- midterms be damned- that he ignored it and turned down his music so that he could hear the conversation a little better.

"...and blondie, who seriously looked too small to pack a proper hit, asked if he could join. I thought he was kidding, but his face was serious, so I looked him up and down, and well, he just wasn't my type, ya know?"

"Lou, how does this end in you getting punched in the face?"

Harry snorted, louder than he would have wished, and covered it up with a cough. 

He looked down at his text book and pretended to be studying just in case either of the boys looked his way. 

"Well, I told him as much. Just said simply, 'Sorry blondie, ya aren't my type,' but I guess that wasn't the answer he was looking for so he clocked me."

"That's all?"

"Well, after he said that I shouldn't hit on his boyfriend and if I were going to that I should at least have let him join. So, I guess if I had said yes to the threesome I might not be sporting this shiner?"

Harry full out laughed at this point, immediately clapping a hand to cover his mouth, although it did little to hide his obvious cackles.

Just...Niall and Zayn had recounted the exact same story to him earlier, and Niall had even said he wouldn't have punched the lad- Lou?- if he had said yes to the threesome. 

He thought he was in the clear, and hadn't been caught eavesdropping when the two lads were silent for a moment, and he continued to look at his textbook (not even bothering pretending to read it), but flipping a page for good measure until-

"That text book funny, mate?"

Harry startled, arms flailing a little and accidentally pulling his earphones from his hair covered ears. 

"Wha-?"

He was shocked silent, though, as he looked into the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen.

It was hard to look past the blue orbs, even as they were circled by a nasty looking, black and blue bruise. 

"I said, is your text book rather funny?" the lad looked down at Harry's open book, and he almost sighed because he wasn't able to see the shining blue anymore, but then, the lad was gazing right at him once more and wow- "Biology, hmm? Is it entertaining?"

Harry wasn't sure if this bloke was taking a piss or actually upset with him for listening to the conversation, and he sat there, speechless. 

When he didn't respond, the lad continued, "You know, it's rather rude listening to other people's conversations."

Harry's first instinct was to retort, "You know, it's a shame that such a pretty face got bruised like that," and upon realizing he said it out loud, he slapped a large, rather pale hand over his cherry red lips.

Lou (at least Harry presumed it was Lou from what he had picked up on in the conversation) smiled widely at him, letting out a loud cackle.

"Cheeky, I like it," the feather-haired lad replied, pulling a chair up to Harry's table and straddling it backward. 

Harry had a hard time breathing with those clear, blue eyes looking directly at him. 

"I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

Louis held out a small hand, which Harry took after a moment's hesitation. 

He silently cursed bodily functions for making his palm sweaty at that moment.

Louis was watching him- seemingly expectant for something- and oh-

"Harry," he mumbled lowly. "Harry Styles."

He twisted his fingers together before flipping his hair again, a habit he often did when he was nervous, and licked his lips, wetting them until they shined bright cherry red. 

Louis opened his mouth to speak again, but a shadow was hovering over them and another voice beat him to it.

"First my boyfriend and now my best friend? Christ, mate, you asking for another shiner?" 

Harry glanced up to find his best friend- Niall Horan- standing next to his table in all his blonde, lanky glory.

He suppressed a giggle, knowing that Niall wouldn't actually punch Louis again, and also, at seeing Louis' shocked face.

The feather-haired lad actually looked a little scared.

"Oh god, I am so- so sorry. I didn't know- shit- I'll- arm- I'll just get going-" Louis moved to stand, and yeah, he was certainly scared of Niall, at which point Harry felt a little sorry for the lad, and also for himself, because had Niall not interrupted, he might have found the nerve to ask the bloke out on a date (he was  _really_  pretty after all).

Niall moved his arm, and Louis flinched back, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for the impact before slowly opening them when he realized it wasn't going to come. 

Niall simply set a hand on Louis' shoulder and pushed him back down into his chair. 

"Well shite. You actually thought I would hit you again, didja?" Niall cackled, sounding a little more evil than usual, if Harry thought about it, but he was more intrigued by the way Louis' face was scrunched up in confusion. "Hazzy here is all yours, mi'laddy. You can have him and his glorious curls as long as you keep away from the love of me life."

Zayn took this opportune moment to join them, a built, puppy-looking lad following behind him.

"Hey, guys! Babe I found Liam, the guy who's going to help you study for chem."

Liam gave a little wave, and Harry couldn't help but burst out giggling madly.

Zayn looked completely oblivious, and Liam was rapidly looking back and forth between Niall and Louis, seemingly worried about the situation at hand. 

Of course, Zayn then set his eyes on Louis and his mouth formed a perfect 'O'. 

"Wow, that's quite the bruise. Nialler didja a good one," Zayn murmured, hand moving as if to touch Louis face before changing course and landing on Niall's hand instead. "Sorry 'bout that, mate. He gets a little...protective of me."

Louis, and Harry gave him props for this one, just smiled even wider. 

"Not a problem at all. Makes a good chat up line," Louis replied cheekily with an audacious wink.

"Is that what you were trying on young Harold, here?" Niall asked, mirth in his eyes as he glanced between Harry and Louis. 

Louis laughed again. 

"Yes, and it would have worked had you not interrupted, wouldn't it have, Curly?" Louis reached out to tug on one of his curls, and he almost purred when the hand stayed there, petting his shiny mop of hair. 

"I 'suppose," he mumbled after a second too long of waiting.

Coherent thought just seemed to slip his mind, though, when Louis was gazing at him like that, all expectant and pretty and shining and whatever the hell else he gazed like. 

Zayn, Niall, and Liam all moved to sit, and once they were all sat around the table Louis spoke once more. 

"Funny, yeah, that we're all sitting amicably together now, innit?"

Zayn and Niall murmured their agreements and Liam was still looking a tad trepidatious. 

No one spoke for a moment, not sure how to proceed, what with Louis sitting there, proudly sporting the black eye that Niall had given him. 

"So, young Harold," Louis announced, and Harry must have been visibly swooning at that point. How was someone  _this_ pretty? "How a'bout we ditch these duffers and have that date you were about to ask me on?"

Harry sat shocked at Louis' point blank question and would have stayed that way had Niall not kicked him- quite hard- under the table.

"Fuck, Niall," Harry turned his wide green eyes on Niall, who sat innocently looking at Zayn. "That was my shin you jackass!"

"Just accept Louis' offer before I have to give you a matching bruise," Zayn commanded, and Harry huffed loudly because sheesh, weren't those two supposed to be his friends?

"So?" Louis asked expectantly.

Harry looked back into his blue orbs, and well, "Yeah, yeah. 'Course."


End file.
